This invention relates generally to lockers, and more particularly to a caddy system used in combination with a locker having a set of louvered vents formed in the door of the locker. The caddy system is adjustably attached to the louvered vents at the interior of the locker door and provides extra storage space at the interior cavity of the locker, for any number of items that may be stored within the cavity of the locker.
The typical metal lockers of varying sizes usually have only one shelf for storing small articles. The half-size lockers typically have no shelves. This severely limits the amount of paraphernalia or personal items that can be conveniently stored within the locker. Only hooks are provided on the interior walls for hanging a variety of garments. This arrangement severely limits the neat and orderly storage of various items. In sports and recreation, a variety of personal grooming, hygiene and sports related materials can be stored in a caddy system. In schools, a variety of writing instruments, note pads and personal grooming materials, to mention a few, can also be stored in the caddy system. In the medical and industrial fields, it provides for neat and readily available storage for a variety of small items, such sample items as medicines, vials, small tools, gauges, etc.
The utility caddy of the instant invention requires no tools for assembly and installation. Only finger-tightening the thumb screws locks the assembly into place. The containers have tabs which slide into any of the regularly spaced slots on the rails and they too lock into position when lowered. Disassembly is equally simple by a reversal of the installation process. There is no alteration needed or damage done to the locker door.
The primary objective of the instant invention is to provide additional storage space for lockers of the type having vented louvers, with an easily installed caddy system which does not alter or deface the locker doors. The containers, or small baskets, are designed to hold a variety of personal grooming and hygiene articles in the sports/recreational area and miscellaneous items in school, medical, and industrial lockers. Inherent in this design, is the ease with which this caddy can be installed and removed. T-nuts are placed across the vents with the threaded portion facing inwardly, and the flange part resting on a projecting vent. A thumb screw, inserted through a hole in the rails, is tightened against the T-nut. Finger strength is sufficient to lock or pinch this assembly to the locker door. Baskets, with projecting tabs to fit the rail slots, are then lowered into position. Any slot position may be used to suit the user's needs. The lateral distance between rods must equal the tab positioning spacing of the containers, so that the containers will fit into the rail slots. Each container has two pairs of projecting tabs. The tabs lateral spacing is determined by the size of the locker door. Once the basket is lowered into position, any position of choice, it is secured in place by finger tightening the thumb screws. The parallel positioning of the rails allows the containers to be relocated without adjusting the rails. This is the only assembly adjustment necessary. To disassemble, simply reverse the procedure; lift and remove the baskets, unscrew the thumb screws on the rails, then remove the rails and the T-nuts. The caddy design of the instant invention is applicable to a variety of vented door locker sizes. No tools are required, and there is no damage or alteration to the locker. The length of the slotted rails will vary according to locker door length and to user's needs. The containers will also vary in size according to locker door sizes. The taller the locker, the longer the rails, and the greater the number of containers that can be fitted. The containers can also be customized for a particular need, such as, height, depth, compartments and construction material. The caddy assembly, when secured to the locker door, cannot be dislodged from the outside by any prankster or vandal. The frictional force of the thumb screw squeezing the support rail and T-nut between the locker louvered vent projection holds the assembly in place. Also, the T-nut flange impinges against the upper curved portion of the vent and prevents any upward thrust from the outside. Only a very small portion of the T-nut flange is visible from the outside; it is virtually undetectable.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the instant invention are: the provision of a locker and caddy system which provides extra storage space at the interior cavity of the locker; the provision of a locker and caddy system that is effective with lockers having louvered vents formed in the door of the locker; the provision of a locker and caddy system that may be quickly and easily installed or removed from the door of the locker without damaging the locker structure; the provision of a locker and caddy system that can only be adjusted or removed from the interior of the locker; the provision of a locker and caddy system that requires no tools for assembly and installation; the provision of a locker and caddy system that is neat and attractive in appearance; and the provision of a locker and caddy system that is cost efficient and easy to manufacture.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.